Porto Corrado
---- Porto Corrado is a collaborative world built by members of the ModTheSims community. It is based on an Italian port town. __TOC__ Versions Currently one version for TS3 + WA. Porto Corrado Description Porto Corrado is an Italian town that winds up into the hills above the ocean. Required Store/Custom Content :Store *Harvest Bounty *Happy Valentines! Eye of the Bolder ‘10 *The Sims Celebrations:In the Dawn of Sims *The Sims Strike Back *Let there be Sims! *Registation Rewards:Explorer's Loot :Custom *Tower-clock - Around the sims 3 *Fish and vegetable stands by SimsTrastos ---- Families ;In Residence Alvero Campbell Castillo Cipollini Costa de Luca Mancini Mendez Miramar Ortega Revello Ricci Sharp Torres Vargas Vasquez Ventura ;Homeless Sims ---- Lots ;Residential Occupied Montagna Accgoliente Talulah & Anita's Studio Villa Amores ;Residential Unoccupied ;Community Bistro Porto Corrado - Bistro Centro Sportivo - Gym Galleria Bellissima - Art Gallery Lilith Glade - Small Park Porto Corrado City Hall - City Hall Porto Corrado Graveyard - Graveyard Porto Corrado Library - Library Porto Corrado Police Station - Police Station Porto Corrado Spa - Spa Port Rose Bell Tower - No Visitors Allowed Run Down Park - Small Park Santa Maria Assunto - Visitors Allowed Swordfish Bar & Grill The Town Windmill - Visitors Allowed ;Hidden Side Park One and Two - Hidden Tomb ---- Lore History The Great Disease Porto Corrado was settled by the Spanish and grew swiftly into a quaint seaside village, centred around fishing and crafts. It suffered occasional droughts which aided in the spread of disease, but otherwise it was a pleasant place to live, although the locals had to work very hard to makes ends meet. Their livelihood came primarily from the sea, especially during heatwaves when fish became the only consistent food source. The village continued like this for many years, eventually establishing itself as a small town. One day a red-headed woman, perhaps Celtic, arrived in Porto Corrado on foot, fleeing an unwanted engagement. It was a hot season, and she seemed to be suffering heatstroke so a local fisherwoman took her in. This was a disaster, as the girl, Lilith, turned out to be carrying a horrible disease that spread among the locals slowly and terribly as she recovered, now immune to the disease. Naturally the blame fell on Lilith, a natural loner, and only one man, the fisherwoman's son, made any attempt to befriend her. Lilith and this man became lovers, and Lilith became pregnant with his child as the townsfolk grew more and more convinced that she was a witch who was causing their illnesses. Soon after her child was born, they burnt Lilith at the stake on the church's doorstep. The disease spread further, killing many. Lilith's daughter, who gained an immunity from her mother in womb, was one of the lucky few who remained uninfected. The Sea The sea has always played a central role in the lives of the townsfolk of Porto Corrado, although the water isn't suitable for swimming (the temperature is fine but the swells are too rough and the rocks too treacherous). Sims in Porto Corrado are often anglers, avid fisherpeople with a good head for baits and sailing. Collaborators Beaversyeah, CharmingFirewaller, Craggles, Deluxe Designs, HystericalParoxysm, kiwi_tea, Lanawinst, litt0_lia, missroxor, ninotchka, nivaso, porkypine, sleepyrose, toyou1214, unlikely Gallery Video Category:Collaborative Worlds Category:Porto Corrado Category:Worlds containing custom content Category:Worlds that require World Adventures